


all the 'not's

by trashytalk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, Insecurities, KuroTsukki Week (and a half!), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytalk/pseuds/trashytalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was not sure he deserved to be so happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the 'not's

**Author's Note:**

> For the 5th prompt - Insecurities.

He was not romantic, but he loved the heart-shaped candy Kuroo gave him at their latest practice.

He thought he was undeserving of presents, but he accepted the strawberry shortcake that Kuroo bought for him.

He thought Tokyo was really really far away, but he went there at least once a month.

He did not like phone calls, but he often found himself chatting until the sun came up.

He did not like sleeping over someone else’s house, but he was starting to get used to staying at Kuroo’s place after their blocking practices.

He was not comfortable with himself, but he was comfortable enough to rest on the other’s bed.

He did not like classic rock, but the playlists Kuroo made for him were spot on.

He did not like music festivals, but somehow Kuroo managed to get tickets to every single one of them. To every band he liked.

 

He was never sure of anything. And that’s why when he kissed the Nekoma captain he was not sure if Kuroo was going to kiss him back.

But he did.

 

He was not sure he deserved to be so happy.

But he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day shine brighter than the full moon! <3


End file.
